Against the Will of Heaven
by Sakura Lisette
Summary: After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, glassy-eyed and short of breath. Ivory fingers traced his jaw line, as golden searched within gray. They will remember her as a pathetic little girl who watched her clan's honor-her father's honor-slip away from her fingers, yet she knew she could care less at this moment. (Wen Yang x OC)


**Hello! This is my first DW story, and as of late I've been itching to write a story about Wen Yang. I think he's an interesting character, I hope that he gets more screentime in DW8 XL or Empires. **

**This is also my first time ever with an OC as a central character. Now before you make any assumptions, I assure you that she isn't a static character, and that I attempted to make her likable by making her as human as possible while still being able to hold her ground. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Dynasty Warriors does not belong to me.**

* * *

Sima Yu throws one last hesitant glare at her sisters, hands clinging to the dark hood of her cloak, before darting away from the faint glow of the camp, throwing the hood above her head.

She hated it, the ridiculous amount of attention the people treated her and her sisters with. It didn't make any sense, since her father had desired a son five times, and five times their mother gave him a daughter instead. He had even gone so far as to adopt her cousin, Sima You, as his own.

Despite the fact that he hardly showed any fatherly affection towards them, Yu looked up to him, more so than she did her mother. Her mother, Yang Huiyu, had always been a jealous person herself, growing up and never impressing anyone enough-her older, lovelier relative, Cai Wenji, always did.

Walking through the dark woods alone never frightened the seventeen-year old Sima. In fact, she preferred it much more than the grand homes her family had been, in their opinion, had been blessed with. As a curious little girl, she often went out with her older cousin, Sima Yan, whenever people weren't looking. She remembered her silk dresses, in shades of light blue, were dusted with dirt stained by grass by the time they returned home to her infuriated mother and aunt.

Ducking underneath a gnarled branch, Yu began to take notice of the white mist that grew heavier and heavier. For a split second, her heartbeat drummed in her ears, until she recalled her father's last words to her, his back turned and facing the upcoming battle.

_"Remember that you are a Sima, regardless a man or a woman. Remember the pride which you uphold, and never lose it, even in the face of death." _

Her father's voice was very stern and authoritative, but that time, it sounded as if he was trying to speak to her as _her father, _and not just another voice of authority she should submit to.

Before she could respond, his strong, loud orders called the men to attention, a few moments before they rode off to quell Wen Qin's rebellion.

With determination in her chest, Yu remembered walking away with a clear expression on her face, hearing nothing of the rumors surrounding the eldest son of the traitorous general. After all, she always had faith in her father, who pulled through despite the illness he carried in his left eye, bringing victory to Cao Wei in whatever battles his presence graced. Why couldn't he return this time?

Her expectations were soaring just when her mother entered her room, a solemn, almost grieving face hidden behind a light veil.

Her father had died from his ailing eye injury.

It had all fallen upon her so suddenly, that her knees had given out beneath her and she stumbled to the floor, the world swirling into a mix of colors, like paint, around her.

Yu felt the same nausea returning, her walk of serendipity coming to a halt as she placed her hand against the rough bark of a tree, the trilling of crickets and stirring shadows causing her mind to float away into a nightmare.

She has had nothing but nightmares in her sleep since that day.

A howl of a wolf nudges her awake, golden eyes fluttering to maintain their vision, as a four-legged shadow appeared in the distance, gracefully making its way forward. Followed by another, two more-

A pack of wolves had found her.

Keeping her cold, chapped lips tightly shut, she drew the dagger from her cloak, taking a step forward as a battle stance. Among her sisters, who spent most of their time hidden away in the gilded rooms of the palace, their elegant fingers gliding against the strings of a harp, or kneeling on silk pillows, muttering the meter of poetry before it was sprawled on ink, she was the only fighter.

Taking notice of her father's career in the army and his daily training, she had trained herself in the ways of a warrior, throwing knives against trees as a little girl and now wielded it skillfully, hiding it in whatever she wore each day. Yu narrowed her eyes in intimidation, but hers faded in comparison against the steely gaze of the wolf's.

Its teeth bared, white fangs dripping with saliva, eager to see a meal after days of searching. Its hind legs bent, before pouncing on the erect figure of the young woman in the night blue cloak.

A surprised gasp escaped from her throat, and in instinct jabbed the blade into the hungry creature's bite. Yu tried to pull back, until the yellow eyes reopened with a vicious snarl, gnawing its way to her hand. Eyes widening, Yu dropped the dagger, but the wolf's fangs had already sunk into the creamy skin of her hand. Wincing in pain and finding herself surrounded by the pack, she knew they were aware of her weapon, and would strike at a single impulse-animals weren't all the dumb creatures they joked about in the court.

She hadn't overseen another pack member behind her until it leaped, clawing against her back and tearing at her skin, her legs giving out onto a kneeling position against the ground.  
Yu's struggled to keep alert at the burning pain against the raw skin on her hand and back, as the wolves descended on her like she had already become dead prey.

As her vision clouded, she only prayed that heaven would allow her to see her father again, even if he was upset over her life ending before she could accomplish anything-

The wolves' breath were already centimeters upon her before the one clawing at her back suddenly felt weightless, and she heard a soft thud.

Through her feeble vision of gray and black shadows, Yu heard footsteps crunching on the light snow, and the clinking of armor behind her, coming steadily closer. The shadows-which she had confirmed were the wolf pack-were slowly but surely forced into a crouching position, their snarls reduced to whimpers before they darted off into the blackness of the night.

The person behind her bent down, and Yu felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Her eyesight finally improves when sees the face of her savior hovering above her.

it was without a doubt a good looking young man, perhaps not too older than herself. Although his helmet was covering most of his head, a few strands of loose raven hair splayed against his cheeks, and his thin lips were slightly parted in surprise.

But, undoubtedly, the most striking features were the silvery gray eyes that seemed to conceal something aside from the clarity that a learned soldier carried into battle.

Through several choked attempts, Yu's breathless throat manages a few words.

"I-I can walk... " His eyebrows narrowed slightly in confusion.

"You are injured, my lady," His voice is deep but young, humble yet strong. She gasped at his hands coming over the vulnerable skin at her back.

The soldier takes away his hand, muttering an apology.

"At least...let me attempt, soldier..." His face disturbed in hesitation, he slowly let her down.

It doesn't last long, however, as the open skin on her back were simply too much to bear, and Yu nearly tripped before his sturdy hands caught her small frame.

"You shouldn't overdo yourself, my lady. It will only grow worse." Yu rolled her eyes in exasperation as she groaned, feeling herself being carried again.

"...S-surely, you have a name, soldier." She felt him moving against the mist.

"Forgive me, my name is Ciqian."

"And I am-" She stops, realizing what could happen if word got out of her escapades.

"I am Jiaying, and I live in Xuchang. I was on my way to returning to my home, until it became too dark and I lost my way. "

"Xuchang doesn't lie too far away." Yu felt herself being placed against the neck of a horse-she always loved riding horses in her childhood, and the its texture gave her a warm feeling.

"In the meantime, you should rest, my lady." This time, she fell into a deep sleep for real, unable to thank Ciqian once again.

Yu had been told by her very worried cousin-little brother that a very tall ("but nice!") soldier had brought her back, without any of her siblings noticing. He begged her, with his pleading brown eyes, to stay in bed, saying that the soldier mentioned her being injured by wolves. The poor boy had probably cried his eyes out all night by her bedside, and Yu felt guilty for once. Her mother apparently cared about her only when she was doing what she was told, and when she didn't disrupt anyone in whatever she did. Her sisters, she assumed, could care less about her, as she didn't partake in whatever 'ladylike' things they were doing.

* * *

Days after, when Yu miraculously went on with her daily routine without anyone supposedly noticing her injuries, she grew ever more restless about seeing Ciqian once again.

It was quite odd, since she never gave any of the young men in the court much thought. Some were good looking, some were talented, some were arrogant, and some were humble. She had overheard an older sister talking about being careful of falling in love, for it was likely that he wouldn't become her husband. Even in a powerful family like the Sima, daughters had no say in marriage.

It was all done for the benefit of the family, after all.

This was something that had been drilled into Yu's head ever since her childhood. That one's feelings were never the primary reason for taking action. It was always done for the clan, for Cao Wei, for the Emperor-but really, any necessary action had to benefit the clan one way or another.

Though the death of her father was still fresh and hurting, Yu didn't nearly as terrible as before. In fact, she slowly returned to the way she had been before, surprising both You and Yan.

As much as she felt excited about meeting him one day, she didn't know if she would. In her heart, she pleaded with the will of heaven, that they would cross paths once again.

Of course, Yu had the occasional tease from You about the soldier, which in turn received an glare from Yan.

Speaking of Yan, he had been busy studying as of late. When she asked You where he had gone one day, You smiled weakly and reminded Yu of him being next in line.

That was right, her uncle Zhao was in authority now.

She remembered him being lazy and carefree in her childhood, when he used to play with her and You often. Most of the time, she later realized, he had also been evading his responsibilities, much to the chagrin of her aunt Yuanji and the other officers. Obviously, he had been one who was gravely affected by his older brother's death, and now he earnestly tried to make up for his mistakes in the past. Yu admitted that it wasn't always a pleasant sight to see her favorite uncle's once smiling face now creased with worry, even when he spoke to her as he would before Shi's death. But at least, he now understood the full of responsibility of being a member of the Sima family.

Lady Yuanji had always been the responsible one in the couple, as he was in the clouds while she was down on earth.

Yu came to the fact that her aunt's personality resembled of her now deceased brother-in-law, much more than it was to her own husband. There was the court gossip, that while Lady Yuanji appeared faithful to her husband, Sima Zhao, she had originally been involved with the latter's older brother. Some went as far as to point out the nephew-turned-son, and his physical appearance-the light sweep of dark brown hair at his forehead, the same hands, eyes, and handsomely carved face-was in fact, Sima Shi's real son. Even more, she acted less stressed nowadays, seemingly because her husband realized his priorities-an act interpreted as a mask for her real grief in losing her supposed love of her life.

Yang Huiyu laughed and seemingly evaded hearing further more of the women's stories, though Yu could easily tell she believed it, whether a small part or the whole thing. Her mother always acted in a way of uncertainty whenever she spoke to Yuanji, although it was masked by respect and formality.

Rumors aside, there was a silent understanding between herself and her aunt when Shi passed away. Of course, Yuanji said her condolences-but the deeper meaning behind it, was just as Yu believed she would now be held responsible for.

Yu later met her outside the doors of a war council, looking so refined that her father's face came back in mind.

"Aunt Yuanji." The older woman turned her head, giving her niece a soft smile.

"Yu. How are you doing?"

"Doing better, much better. Actually, I met someone." The younger girl beams as she says those words for the first time out loud. Aside from You and Yan, there wasn't anyone in the court who was honest enough to keep a secret. Well, honest enough not to turn things into gossip, at least. And her Aunt Yuanji had been the one other female she could rely upon.

Yuanji's orange-gold eyes twinkle with a bit of playfulness no one guessed she ever had.

"And who may be this someone?" Just as she spoke, the heavy doors of the chamber groan apart, and the loyal officers of Cao Wei departed from the room.

Yu gasped when she caught those familiar gray eyes, now beneath strands of raven. It was without a doubt him, though missing his helmet. He only looked even more handsome without it, with the dark hair sweeping against the angles of his face.

"Where are you going, Yu?" Her aunt looked at her, somewhat worried yet somewhat curious as to who her niece found so interesting in the hoard of war-torn generals. Heavens above, it had better not be someone with the likes of that arrogant Zhong Hui-

But when Yuanji caught who the girl had been chasing after, she froze.

_It was him._

The prodigious young officer was dressed in his silver armor for the council, a tiny smile upon his lips as her clueless niece happily led him to her aunt, her pink lips wide in energy and her eyes like the night stars.

The blond woman couldn't help but notice the somewhat appalled looks from the officers in the corner of her eye.

"Aunt Yuanji, he saved me a while ago!" Her poor niece. Yu had no idea who this boy was, regardless of a beforehand meeting or not. It's completely ironic, _his _child appearing out of her studious, independent character while standing next to the very tall officer, who bowed lowly in front of his charge's wife.

Yuanji was now at odds. Should she tell Yu at this moment, the real truth behind her new friend? Or should she act pleasant and tell her later on? Telling her later on would only lead to the young girl feeling distrust towards the only adult she could truly rely upon, not just in her family, but in her life.

She earnestly prayed a silent prayer that the brunette wouldn't cause some sort of scene.

"Lord Wen Yang, it is good to see you again."

"Thank you, my lady." He must've known, she thought to herself while nods to allow his position to return to usual.

"You saved my niece, Sima Yu." She says in an orderly fashion, as women of her rank usually spoke. In her peripheral vision she caught her slowly putting ends at ends, the stars in her eyes gradually losing their shine.

The man who saved her...killed her father.

"Is that true?" Yuanji decided to test how well her emotions could control her.

Yu appeared tense, her eyes now studying her teal dress pooling at the floor around her. Her head was turned away from the person who she had originally called her savior.

_She didn't know what to call him anymore._

"It is true." She speaks, formality laced in every syllable, before she bows once and flees the scene, shades of blue silk floating behind her like small waves of water.

* * *

Perhaps it was because she was his daughter.

It would make sense that way, after all. For someone who stained his reputation, his honor, perhaps maybe saving the daughter of the man who he had slain would wash away the blood from his hands?

Yu had left the hall and stormed into her chamber, her frustration visible in the toppled shelf of scrolls, their paper carelessly strewn across the floor.

Her hands moved towards the next sturdy object-the table-before she caught a hold of reality and reminded herself that her sisters and mother would wonder what all the noise in her room was.

She removed her hands from the table and stormed, falling atop her bed, letting out the strangled sob she had been holding in the back of her throat.

She should've known.

She should've known, not to trust just anyone in this court of hidden traitors and scheming pretenders.

_She should've known, not to make her heart so vulnerable._

That's what her father always had scolded her for, wasn't it? That those with soft hearts don't last long in this world. The sort of paternal love he might've meant to show her, wasn't that of showering love and being cradled in his arms. The fact that he _was _distant, that he wasn't always there for her, that he always pushed her to her limits in which she felt most uncomfortable-it was all so she could see, and not be as hurt, by the true face of this world.

He had also taught her not to let old scars draw her mind to the past, but as of now _his _face would be forever drawn like a knife against skin in her memory.

Her fingers clenched the blankets at exactly _how _she wanted that traitor, that lying man to be punished. She wanted nothing more than to witness the slow, excruciating death, like a spear crushing through his ribcage, and stopping-_she wanted him to feel pain-_before piercing his slow-beating heart. She wanted to see his bloodied, lifeless form on the snow, rotting unnoticed, with nobody noticing and time forgetting. She wanted him to die, without anyone caring or even knowing.

Now Yu realized why the officers were so baffled to see her so happy beside him. A truly disgraceful act, she knew would be murmured in the ladies' chambers and into the castle streets by tomorrow morning.

Falling into a tearful sleep, she could only take in the reality of her 'savior' being a monster.

Maybe, it had been better if she hadn't listened to his plea, and instead she should've walked till her back was raw from bleeding and she'd die a death in the deep, merciless forest.

Maybe it would've been better than having to deal with this regret.

* * *

Yu couldn't understand why he still acted like a gentleman around her.

She saw his face again more than ever, and now she hated it. She thought of herself as absolutely disgusting for still being able to call it handsome, as he could only agree to whatever she said. Heavens, his natural charm and politeness annoyed her to no end.

Nothing changed. He was still a murderer, and forever would be.

She couldn't think of him as otherwise until a few days later, on her walks of serendipity in the cold, snowy forest.

The weather was clearly not complying with her wish, as there was a blowing snowstorm that covered the castle in sheer blankets of white.

She looked very much the same as the time they had first met, wearing a night blue cloak and lighter shades of blue in a plain dress, with her dagger in its usual pocket.

"Lady Sima Yu." That voice stopped her from passing the gate, though this time he was spared from her piercing gaze.

"Go back to your post, soldier."

"I was ordered to patrol the nearby forest. Lately bandits have been raiding travelers in the roads, and I was sent to deal with the problem." He said, ever direct and honest, his javelin in one hand. A dark cloak was wrapped around his tall frame, and instead of his gleaming armor he wore a simpler, more casual clothes bearing the colors of the kingdom.

"And..if I may be honest, my lady..." She raised an eyebrow.

"...I won't let anyone know that I have a Sima walking by my side." Oh, now was he?

"You lost my trust long ago, Wen Ciqian." She hisses, raising her hood and walking into the forest, the gale sweeping her skirts to one side like the tide on a beach.

The wind howled in her red ears, slowing her walk to a trudging pace, with the young officer following closely behind her.

"Soldier..." She snarls, refusing to face him as the wind whipped against her cheek.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"My duty, my lady."

"Then, I order you to leave me be." She smiles at herself, for being so clever. He couldn't refuse her-

"I'm afraid I cannot, my lady."

"You're disobeying my orders, are you not? Repeating a past mistake, aren't you? Like you did, when you killed my father-" The anger buried in her heart swallowed her being like fire, her fists clenching as she yelled out into the wind.

Wen Yang caught on to her game, eyes averting from her trembling form and onto the footsteps on the snow.

"I-"

"Don't even try to apologize. Isn't it clear, Wen Ciqian?! That you climbed your way to your career, in order to make a name for yourself, riding in the glory with your father. They spoke of you, you know. About how strong and mighty you were, about how someone like you shouldn't have been with a man like Wen Qin in the first place-that you decided to defect, after his death-because you're a coward, Wen Ciqian. They can call you a warrior, a strong man, or even a hero-but to me, _and to my family-_you'll always be-" It isn't until now that she felt the hot tears running down her wind-blown cheeks, her frozen hand barely moving to wipe it away.

"...you'll always be-"

"My lady, you will fall ill in this weather." He stops her, his voice void of emotion.

Yu took the chance to look back, and saw him standing a few inches away from her.

Up close, she didn't realize how vulnerable he looked, how his eyes hid some of the same weight that she had seen before in her aunt and uncle's.

Up close, she never realized...

Her tears falling freely, she allowed him to wrap his cloak around hers.

* * *

Inevitably, they had wandered away from the castle due to the seemingly endless storm.

Wen Yang explained that he was required to dress the part of a traveler in order to gain more information about the bandits, and if they were all connected in some organization. He apologized for not bringing a horse, as it felt like forever passed on while traveling on foot.

He built a fire when the storm calmed to a weaker breeze, and they rested in the middle of nowhere.  
Her eyes were now bloodshot red from the tears she had shed earlier, and she was huddled in the warmth of two cloaks. With her mind a bit clearer than before, she actually pitied Ciqian who sat dressed in mere civilian clothing.

Then again, she wasn't ready to be scarred once again.  
Silence goes on for what seemed like hours, until she finally spoke.  
"You could've done it."

He raised his head a bit, somewhat taken aback by the sound of her voice. After all, he knew that Yu would be quite cold to him after what he had done before-

"You could've stayed fighting , you're strong enough and you obviously think more than your father ever could...you could've led an army, and you could've built your own kingdom, even..." She stared into the dancing flames as she spoke.

"...but you defected." She lowered her voice into a whisper.

"He believed that Lord Sima Shi was abusing his power in the Imperial Court, and that he had to put an end to it." He began.

"I was his son. He was the one who raised me, and I followed in whatever he said, and he was always proud of how well I did. My younger brother and I followed him even in rebellion, since I had the thought that I couldn't abandon my father's ambition. I didn't see why it was wrong, as whatever he said was right in my mind back then...however," His voice lowered into somewhat of a weary sigh.

"It was in that rebellion, in which I decided that not all his ideals were what I was taught to believe. I knew he was my father, and that as a good son I was to obey him. Hu did what he was told, without thinking about the illogical reasoning behind his orders. But when my father _was _killed," He gritted his teeth at the memory.

"It was by Zhuge Dan, and out of impatience. I wanted him to change, I really did...but before I could do anything...it was already too late. I didn't want to fall under a rule by someone who let his emotions come into play so carelessly, and together my brother and I left the rebellion, but that was after I-" Yu perked up at what he stopped at abruptly.  
He didn't need to say it, after all.

Wen Yang was left staring at the flames, his mouth agape at whether he should continue or not.

She hugged her legs to her chest, for once considering the feelings of her father's murderer, and his blind loyalty to his own parent. He wasn't power hungry or ambitious, like the other rebels were. He was only following his father...and he stopped himself from falling into the same mistake.

It was actually a wise decision.  
Would she have done the same thing...?

It was then that she slowly realized, that they were exactly the same.

"C-Ciqian," Gray met gold.

"in my situation, I would've done the same thing." Yu had never felt this humbled before anyone. She still looked away, pink lining her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I know what it means to look up to a parent...and, I know it's extremely difficult to realize that what they're doing is wrong, and that what you felt must've made sense..." She still recalls her father straining himself at night, though his eye's sickness would be made no better.

"so...while I cannot forgive you for killing my father, I..." How was she to explain this?

"I believe that...you can win back my trust, one day."

The small smile he gave her felt warmer than the fire itself.

* * *

It was a common thing now, for them to meet outside of the palace, whenever he was sent to find the bandits.

You was worried more than ever when she left the castle in secret nearly _every _night, but immediately a coy smile came on his face when she mentioned that the tall soldier was with her.

It's almost shameful how quickly her anger towards Wen Yang cooled, even more shameful when she realized how much closer they were becoming.

This was the one thing she could never tell her aunt.

However, there was something lurking in the days just when they were getting brighter again.

Her dear uncle Zhao was falling ill.

Yu could only wonder what pain her aunt could be going through, possibly all over again. She hadn't seen either of them, but she heard that he had been bedridden, with her at his side.

With Yuanji occupied, she built her friendship with Wen Yang, who hung onto her every word.

"They say he won't last any longer." She said slowly, leaning against an ancient tree as her eyes became glassy at the thought of her other paternal figure leaving her. Zhao had always been the more open, playful one of her older male relatives, who saw her even when he wasn't supposed to, who found time to see her even when he was busy as of recently-

_She didn't want to lose him._

"He is the reason I am here now, my lady."

Ciqian's eyes were solemn, as he had so much to owe the current leader of the Sima clan.

* * *

The day of Sima Zhao's death was more hectic than quiet inside the castle.

Yu heared Yan and You's names repeated over and over again, by ladies and men alike. She hadn't seen her aunt yet, as well as Wen Yang.

The whole day seemed dedicated more to the successor of the family rather than Zhao himself.

Yu hated it. Didn't anyone care? Didn't anyone remember all that he had done for them?

She was more prepared for this than she was with her father, at least. Still, she wanted to find Yuanji.

She didn't expect to find her later that night secluded in her chamber, sitting on a chair while cradling a sleeping You in her arms.  
Never had Yu seen her aunt in such a state. Blond hair usually tied in a neat ponytail splayed across her shoulders, her sleeping robe of royal blue silk from last night wasn't changed, and dark circles were underneath her eyes, staring forward into nothing.

It was only a peek through the margin of the ajar door, and she couldn't find anything to say.

* * *

Hurrying away, the grief that seemingly came and went returned.

Yu stared at her tear-stained reflection in the water, as she sat by a little pond in the imperial garden.

She knew she had to be strong, to keep moving on although the people who meant so much in her life were now leaving her-

Life tended to forget that she could hardly trust anyone to begin with.

Who knew how often she would be able to seen Yan anymore. And You was still grieving with his mother, until who knows when.

He had always been closer to Zhao than she...

That left her only with Ciqian-

The golden eyes she saw in the water narrowed back at her.

Doesn't she remember? The unforgivable act he had done, the unforgivable act that stole her father away too early-

Unlike before, she was willing to look past that.

_She just needed someone to trust again._

* * *

That night, she fought with herself whether she wanted to go out and see him or not.

Impatience. Yes, that was another thing her father spoke against. Yu didn't know if she could ever get rid of it.

Yu also kept in mind that no one really cared anymore. She was the youngest daughter of their deceased leader, seemingly untalented and seemingly rebellious. What family wanted her? There were four more to choose from, lovelier, more talented, that fit their criteria much more easily. She hadn't done anything that aroused suspicion from the court (that of which they knew about) and there wasn't anything special about her, intelligence-wise.

Turning to one side, she grimaced. Why was she noticing this only now? Back then, she couldn't care less if anyone cared about her, because the few people that actually did were always enough.

But now, she was left all alone, save for one option.

Suddenly, she began to think of how he perceived her, the daughter of a man he had killed. Yu worried that she was nothing more than a mere noble in his eyes who saw the world blindly through sheer veils and silk curtains.

For the first time, she...wanted someone outside her family, to see her not as the powerful figure her father or uncle turned out to be, but...

_She wanted him to see her as herself._

* * *

Ciqian was surprised that night when he saw her familiar face walking up to him in the early morning hours, walking the empty streets as if it were nothing.  
The thought of her adventurous spirit made a small smile on his lips.

"My lady, is there something you need?" He stopped his pacing when she drew her hood from her head.

His smile faded as he saw usually shining eyes in a state of uncertainty.  
He couldn't deny that she was lovely, even beautiful in a way. Her hair was like her father's, waist-length dark brown with fly away bangs parting at her forehead, skin white like the moon, and an oval-shaped face. Even in a trouble state of mind, her rosy cheeks and silenced pink lips were still pretty.

"There's something...I need to ask of you." She had been becoming more direct. Was it through his influence?  
"Yes, my lady?" The brunette pressed her lips together tightly.

"Do you see me as...the same way you see the others?" He blinked, stopped short at her question.

"I will have you know, that our family doesn't always think about how to rule a kingdom or how to win a war. And I am no different." With a trembling foot she took a bold step forward, locking her gaze with his.

"Am I nothing but your princess?"  
Ciqian was struck silent for a brief moment.

"If I may be so frank, my lady-from the moment I met you, I saw the vulnerability of how this world...you fought, yet you were struck down-and I knew that while I still stand, that not another innocent person, regardless of their rank should die an unnecessary death from this chaos. Perhaps I did think of you that way, after you realized who I was." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Forgive me, my lady. But if I had told you the truth about who I was, I was frightened that you wouldn't cede to what I asked of you and your injuries." Yu stood there, slowly grasping on to what he meant.

Wen Yang kept his stance like a soldier, and bowed.

"My personal feelings aside, you are still my charge."

"No." She surprised even herself, much more the young man, who looked at her with silent confusion.

"Look at me the way you always did, Ciqian." It seemed more like she was begging rather than delivering an order.

She didn't notice how much closer together they were, though even on her toes she only reached his silver-plated chest.

He blinked, still uncertain.

"My lady-"

"T-that's another order," She stuttered, stepping back an inch.

"My name is really Jiaying." Silence followed for a while, only interrupted by an occasional gust of wind-blown snow, until he finally responded.

"If that is your wish, Jiaying." He smiled, a bit wider than the usual.

In turn, Yu let out a relieved chuckle, the shine slowly returning to her eyes.

_At least she still had someone._

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning pacing through the gentle wind, their footsteps crunching atop the thin layer of snow that covered the ground. The conversation they have is still light, but now it's almost playful the way they drew quiet laughter from another.

The fact that Yu saw him more often finally drew attention from her wary servants.

Yu frowned at the whispers in the hall outside her room, pointing to sinister conclusions of a hidden love in the ranks. Luckily, she's smart enough not to face them directly about it just yet-after all, one wouldn't defend oneself unless there was something to be defended.

It's inevitable that they've become closer. You was starting to break out of his shell, and the other day he had come out of nowhere and hugged her from behind, begging her to play. Yan had sent his greetings via letter.

Slowly, things were turning back to the way they were.

Now eighteen, and Ciqian nineteen-Yu wanted to make the risky attempt of going out into castle streets, in the daytime.

She wanted talk to be less secretive, yet of course still behind civilian clothing.

"We should still be careful," He warned her, donned in a casual dark teal robe. The common folk were busy that day, plain earthen colors mingling in the streets of Xuchang.

She shrugged, her long brown hair strewn across her shoulders, as she walked forward.

"Aside from the fact that you're just really tall, no one should notice us-"

"Jiaying, no one can forget how your father looked like." He placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going any further.

Yu rolled her eyes.

"I' m getting tired of wearing a hood-"

"Nevertheless, what do you think will happen when someone notices us?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Sometimes the girl didn't think, driving straight into her aspirations without stopping to check any details that could give way to consequences. Wen Yang supposed that was one of her faults.

Humbled by his words of caution, Yu reluctantly draped the dark hood over her head once again.

As they made their way through the market street, her unusually creamier complexion caught the attention of a few rough-faced ruffians, sending her lewd smirks when they thought she was looking. A disturbed look came upon her face, which the young prodigy caught on to almost immediately.

"Jiaying, is something wrong?" She drew closer so that only he could hear.

"Nothing, it's just that..." Her face discreetly turned to several ragged-looking men, crouching next to a Go table as they watched her every movement from the corner of their eyes.

Ciqian's face flared red, as he cast a dangerous look towards the men, who immediately turned away and faked an interest in their game.

Yu giggled, drawing closer to his tall frame.

"What?" He calmed down, quirking an eyebrow.

"I never knew you could blush." Her laughter rang like bells among the clamor of moving carts and peasants, causing his face to darken.

The daughter of Sima Shi craned her neck to catch a better view of his face with a brilliant white smile. Seeing her face in the sunlight, only made it look lovelier than ever-

Wen Yang turned away abruptly, swiping his sleeve against his face. He couldn't deny that he had seen many pretty young women before, but he was always occupied with his studies to pay them any more attention. Often times his father had tried talking him into an arranged marriage with a selection of high-ranking young maidens, yet each time he refused. And not just because he was currently too busy to think of having a family-the young ladies had been either too flirty, too vivacious, too chaste, or too arrogant.

Jiaying was different, he thought as she strayed a few feet away towards a merchant selling colorful flowers, her graceful hands gently touching the petals of a wildflower. Lively, but not in the sense that yearned for attention. Curious, but earnestly as to why and nothing more. Innocent , yet aware of the cruel things of this world. Proud, but willing to care for those she loved.

_Jiaying was something he hadn't seen before._

He felt a calm smile dawning on him as she eagerly held the flower in her hand, her eyes sparkling like jewels.

He loved it, her smile.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, and the sky turned a shade of orange-purple, Yu's eyes found little green blinking lights nearby the forest.

Fireflies, she hasn't seen them since she was a little girl. But her fascination with them never died, as there was just something about the twinkling of their yellow-green lights that she could never stop looking at.

"They're pretty," Her voice was rather childish as she knelt in front of five swirling in the air, blinking here and there.

Ciqian sat beside her, their lights reflecting upon his gray eyes as they danced restlessly.

"Their light is a nice color."

"It is," She breathed, as one spun about right above her palm.

Yu hadn't felt this free since she was a little girl, and all that's been happening as of late was focusing on her cousin and her older sisters. The fact that she received minimal attention made her happy, happier than she could possibly be. No one was watching her, particularly, which meant that she had a sense of freedom that the attention-showered members of her family who had endless responsibilities that left no room for themselves.

She wondered if being free was what the will of heaven truly desired for her.

She slightly moved her head to where he sat, quietly studying his contented expression. Night time was already dawning upon the castle, and the new moon was invisible in the endless velvet sky. Since the fires that lit the lamps inside the fortress were too far, the blinking glow of the fireflies provided her only source of light. The faint, little light shone upon his slowly smiling face, a little sparkle in his gray eyes.

Again, Yu notices how handsome he is, from his perfect cheeks and his attractive, unintentionally charming smile.

Yu also notices that this is the first time she's really called anyone outside her family handsome.

"Jiaying?" He questioned out of the blue, surprising her with a jolt.

"Y-yes?" Ciqian's gaze was focused on the ever-dancing dot of light, the warmth gradually leaving his face, his eyebrows gradually creasing in uncertainty as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Before, I said that I saw you as more than my superior, as more than the others in the same rank as yourself...but now, I've realized..." He slowly met her gaze sheepishly.

"that now it's a little, different..." Yu's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"R-really! You're too direct sometimes, Ciqian..." He chuckled nervously, and both turned their heads away from the other.

Neither wanted to admit _that _at the moment, but it lit a small spark in their hearts.

* * *

He escorted her back to the palace, their shadows darting down the stone path as he skillfully hid her frame as they passed the ever alert sentries. It was yet another advantage of being ridiculously tall, she mused silently as they came upon the gardens.

Underneath the moon gate marked their parting point, at which Yu paused and looked behind her.

"Ah..." She didn't know where to begin, since he had become the window to the world she always wanted to see.

"Th-thank you, for bringing me out today." Her soft voice brought a pleased smile to his lips, and he gave her a brief, less formal bow.

"It's a pleasure-"

Wen Yang was suddenly stopped short by her sudden action, taking this chance to reach up on his shoulders and planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
It lasted for a split second, leaving him dumbfounded as he froze to his semi-kneeling position, gray eyes watching her back away, a tiny grin across her lips.

"I don't give you much in return, so..." A light pink dusted across her cheeks as she averted his stare.

"...Thank you very much." She manages to say in a rushed murmur, before she darted away from where he was.

* * *

They were both nearly twenty, and yet such children they were.

Yu paced around her chamber in the faint glow of a candle, her fists clenched and her soft face switching from one expression to another.  
Her dark brown hair swished against the satin of her ivory sleeping robe, she thought of what her older sisters said about kisses. Something about feeling a spark at one time, then feeling a raging fire another. Something about an unequaled passion, something about a wish for a long lasting love.

**Love.**

The very thought of it enrages her entire being, since she had sworn from her father's words that she would cast aside any emotion that would interrupt her in the search for her destiny.

Her feet came to an abrupt stop as a different thought entered her currently clouded mind.

What if she born to stray away from her destiny?

What if it had been originally the will of heaven that allowed her to meet Ciqian, who would later be branded in her mind as her father's killer and nothing else. Many people in the court, including her own mother, kept a good distance away from the young man and wished ill towards him. Yet now...

The thought of despising him had become one of the hardest things she could think of doing.

Despising him, wishing for him dead...

Where had all those earlier emotions gone? Had their second accidental meeting in the snow-blown forest served as the river that washed them all away?

Yu had to remember that he was firstly a soldier, and that it was his priority for living. Even before they became this close, he had been dead intent on keeping his word to the army after defecting from his father's rebellion.

And a duty of a soldier, at its fullest extent, was to eagerly die for his kingdom.

It's as if that revelation causes Yu to realize how cold the room really is.

Golden eyes desperate, she fell headfirst against the soft material of her bed, her fingers digging into the fabric as her heart clenched in horror.

_He couldn't die, he couldn't leave her. He was all she had left-_

When the candle dies and its smoke wisps away in the darkness, the Sima princess fallen into a troubled sleep, the area around her face soaked in tears.

* * *

The next day, Yu rose earlier than usual with the hope of seeing Ciqian before his duties began.

"He's not here."

A fresh, youthful voice startled her before she could creep into the barracks.

Turning, she saw a younger man with an identical face appearing much like Ciqian, but with longer, lighter hair braided at one side. The young man's eyes were brighter, and his posture showed how he lacked in experience compared to Ciqian.

"Forgive me, I should have introduced myself. I am Wen Hu, Lady Sima." He dropped into a bow.

"How long have...you known about this?" Yu asked, hesitance laced in her words as she inspected the officer warily.

"He doesn't know it, but I've seen you walking around the streets without anyone catching you." He smiled slyly, feeling proud of what he had accomplished.

"I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I kept quiet about it. I thought you'd see him again today."

"Where is he, then?"

"He was sent last night with a small group of men to this village not very far west of the castle. Something about the bandit problem, I heard." Hu reported back to her earnestly. Yu looked west, her hand unconsciously clenching the cloak draped across her shoulders.

Hu took notice of the determination in her eyes, and the smirk returned to his lips.

"You want to go see him, right?" Yu looked back at him, her mouth agape in silent surprise.

Later she found herself atop a tame, dark horse, outside the castle gates in the gently falling snow.

Hu stood beneath the gate, nodding in encouragement.

"I can't leave, since they'll be looking for me in a few hours. Wouldn't want to get in trouble." Yu nodded, smiling a silent thank you before riding west.

* * *

Wen Yang blinked in astonishment as he stared at the lovely young woman standing in front of him.

Leaning against a tree with his helmet at his side, he and his men had set up camp nearby a fertile area with a small pond, the horses bending their necks for a well deserved drink.  
Yu lowered her head, blushing once again at her impulsive act.

"I'm sorry...I just..." He raised an eyebrow, very interested in why she had risked herself to come all this way.

"I just...was afraid...that you'd leave me..." The last four words come out as a choked whisper, and Ciqian was left stunned at her touching words.

"I am a soldier, I'm strong enough to uphold myself in battle." Yes, and so were her father and uncle.

"Forgive me, it's just that...the thought of you leaving me-" Her speech became rushed, as she stopped herself and drew a breath.

Instead of conveying her emotions through words, she took a bold move forward, her lips colliding with his.

Wen Yang's eyes fluttered in surprise for a split second, then closed as he brought her down onto his lap, the warmth enveloping the two in what seemed forever. Yu loathed herself for this impulsive, improper act that she had initiated, yet she couldn't think of a time when she felt happier. Running his hand against her soft strands of hair, Ciqian could only think of one duty he had right now, and that was to the young woman he loved.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, glassy-eyed and short of breath. Ivory fingers traced his jaw line as gold searched within gray.

They will remember her as a pathetic little girl who watched her clan's honor-her _father's _honor-slip away from her fingers, yet she knew she could care less at this moment.

The hand holding her head moved to rest against her cheek tenderly. A soft hand fell upon his, and her eyelids drooped as she breathed deeply.

"I love you." She finally said it, leaning forward against his chest.

Yu didn't need to hear his reply in words. She felt his chin resting atop her head, his warm breath lulling her to sleep as he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

A mischievous private snickered at the sight from afar, hurrying away to the others.

* * *

The whole bandit ordeal brought to an end, Yu met Ciqian outside the barracks on the day of his return.

He took her in a warm embrace, burying his nose in the sweet scent of her hair.

Yu drew back hesitantly, her fingers running against her forearms.

"Like everyone says, you come back without a single scar," She laughed.

"They thought they could threaten the kingdom, but in reality they were merely selfish," He stated.

"No one will even have to think of them any longer." Her grin became wider, as she shared in his victory.

* * *

They were together when they could, as he only rose up the ranks and her sisters were being wed one after the other, but when they were side by side, their worries faded away.

Their relationship now established, Yu loved the quiet way he showed his affection. He wasn't overly passionate, nor was he neglecting. Often times he walked just a few inches close to her, his words humble and sweet, and the occasional kisses warm against her forehead or her head.

The short time they spent together each day, was the best time Yu could have after spending dull hours alone and in the hearing range of the gossip-spilling women's quarters.

* * *

Time passed.

Yan's experience as emperor grew, as did his harem of concubines.

You's only gained more and more intelligence of the world, his brother becoming silently wary.

Lady Yuanji became more admired, known for her modesty and her talent for organizing the imperial harem.

And while Wen Yang only gained more respect from lower-ranking soldiers and officers alike, he was nothing but a family grudge in the eyes of Sima Yan.

Yu, whose beauty only became more noticeable at her age of twenty-two, was met by a familiar face in the outskirts of the castle.

"Hu, it's been a while!" She beamed, the young man pausing at her voice.

"My lady, I hope you are doing well." He smiled.

"I am..." She said, reflecting upon her answer. She really did have Hu to thank, for being able to see Ciqian that day...

The young man pressed his lips tightly together, before bowing.

"There's something I think you should know about, my lady." Yu blinked.

"Yes?"

"...There has been word about you and my brother."

* * *

She immediately requests for his presence later that day, in a secluded area in the imperial garden.

"Who could've done it? I swear, when I find out who it is-"

"Punishing whoever it was will only lead to more suspicion." He sighed, frustrated with the ordeal himself. He wonders exactly what will become of her once the other members of her family received the so-called gossip.

The muscles in her back tightened as she too thought of her familial duty. She was already engaged to a man ages older than her, and very soon their marriage of benefit would occur.

But she knew she could never love that man.

Ciqian was the only one she could ever love.

"We'll just have to lay lower," She concluded, turning to face her beloved.

"and wait until this all calms down."

* * *

Things were not all as planned, when her dear cousin-now reigning as emperor-placed a charge against Ciqian, claiming that he had assaulted her in the middle of the night.

Yu knew her cousin didn't just act out of impulse. Yan thought things through, no matter how long it took.

It was even possible that he had planned revenge for his uncle's death since the day of his funeral.

She pleaded with You for any way to speak to him in private, with her love just hours away from his execution.

The lingering touch of his lips against her forehead remained in her thoughts as she crossed the halls of the palace, all eyes on her flowing sky blue silks that seemed to glide as she walked. Her face was polished, without a single trace of her hidden anguish that burned in her heart.

"How lovely she is."

"Such a graceful face..."

"Lord Sima Shi would be proud."

The last one strikes a new pang of guilt in her heart.

Or was it just a reminder of the guilt she had held since she met Ciqian?

Although You's attempts combined with her own proved inadequate for a audience with Yan, she was able to find Ciqian.

Locked away in the prison for captives of war, dressed in nothing but torn civilian clothing.

Her cousin was taking full advantage of his sweet plan for revenge.

She pressed her lips against his forehead through the cold bars that separated them, her fingers stroking his face.

"We have to get you out of here," She whispered in urgency, drawing out the dagger she hid in her sleeve.

"that guard doesn't suspect a thing." She gestures to the lazy, plump man leaning half-asleep against the stone wall.

Before she rose, Ciqian caught her hand in his.

"No."

Yu didn't respond, instead forcing her hand away from his and diving towards the guard, the blade tearing through the flesh of his neck. Seeing as he was truly dead on the cold floor of the prison, she grabbed the key and jammed it against the lock. The door creaked open, and she took his cold hand in hers.

"There, it's been done. Come on, we don't have much time-" She pulled harder once again, growing more frustrated as he remained seated on the floor of his cell.

"What's wrong?!" She hissed, golden eyes raging as she let go of his hand.

"Don't you want to live?! Don't you want to run away, somewhere else than this place?! We could be living somewhere else, where we wouldn't have to hide all day long. We could have a beautiful little child and watch it grow up, and then we'd grow older, but we'd always be-"

_Together._

Hot tears fell down her cheeks, understanding what he had been trying to say.

_That wasn't what the will of heaven wished for it to be._

He pulled her to his chest, resting his head against hers, her sobs muffled against his throat.

"Ciqian...I-I just wanted..." She drew a shaky breath.

"I wanted to live a life away from all of this, with you. We wouldn't have to think about the court, or even the chaos-we'd be living far away from any of it, and we'd be-"

"What do you think you're doing, traitor?! Trying to get one last moment, huh?!" The rough voice of a soldier echoes through the narrow prison, stopping Yu short of her sentence. Craning her neck, she stared face to face with the familiar face of her cousin, the emperor Sima Yan.

"You're dismissed." His baritone voice catches the fierce-looking soldier off guard, and with a firm bow he dashed away from the scene.

Yan was out of place in his billowing sleeves of deep blue and the dangling tassels of his crown hanging in front of his face.

"The execution will take place tomorrow." He said, words void of emotion. His dark eyes looked at her golden ones without a hint of the familial worry they held back in their days as children.

Ciqian averted his gaze as if out of respect, eyes cloudy with a knowingness of what was to come.

"You wouldn't kill him." Yu suddenly spoke, surprising her beloved and catching the attention of her cousin.

"I carry his child." A lie. Even through all those years, they had never made love, she knew. But if this was a way of getting him to live-

Her almost victory is broken by a stinging sensation on her cheeks, her hand reaching for the reddening mark that Yan left behind.

"Of course, you've involved yourself with your father's killer." Genuinely angry, Yan kicked her stomach with force, causing her fall forward while uttering a small cry. Yan closed the metal doors behind him as he stepped out of the dreary cell.

"As if I would let any traitor in our own family survive. And you," He stared back at Ciqian, who was supporting the injured Yu.

"you and your line will die out by sunrise." With a sweep of his robes, Yan left the scene like a god making his way through his kingdom.

* * *

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, huddling in warmth against the chill of the freezing cold cell.

Suddenly Yu heard footsteps, waking her from her sleep.

Eyes wide in horror at the figure of a helmeted soldier, Yu wrapped her arms protectively around Ciqian's head as the soldier opened his mouth to speak.

"Yu, it's me!" She blinked, her parched throat managing to croak a name.

"You..." The young man drew back his helmet, a small smile across his lips as he fondled with the lock.

" I managed to get a soldier to speak last night." You, brilliant You. She felt hope beginning to rise for the first time, and she stood, waking Ciqian to an abrupt start.

"We can get out of here-" She urged, taking his head one last time.

"I know a way out of the castle." You nodded, leading them out of the dark prison, and into a hidden chamber .

"There's already a horse outside waiting. You'll have to be quick, just in case." The taller man's eyes narrowed.

"Just in case-" You opened yet another door, this time leading to an empty part of the garden.

"Wait, Yan said an end to his line. What if he meant-" Yu's throat tightened as she was lifted onto the horse.

"Where is my brother?" Ciqian questioned, turning to face You with hardened gray eyes.

The brunette swallowed, and looked away.

"He said he'd do anything to help...I tried talking him out of it, but..." Yu placed a hand against her mouth, the tears beginning to fall from her golden eyes.

You pulled her into a partial hug, patting her back softly.

"He did it so you could live together in peace," Ciqian clenched his fists as he looked back at the castle.

"you should honor his wish, shouldn't you?" He asked softly, releasing Yu from his embrace.

She nodded slowly, looking back at the still form of her beloved.

Wen Yang turned, distress clear in his eyes as he walked towards the horse.

You stepped back, a strong smile on his lips as it the creature began a pace forward, steadily going faster.

She looked back, giving her precious baby brother one last glance, before she could see him no longer.

When she stopped watching the castle growing smaller and smaller in her eyes, she felt Ciqian's steady hand atop hers.

It's through that silent motion that she finally understands.

_She was finally free._

And she prayed that somehow, as the wind blew her dark brown hair past her face, that her father would understand.

* * *

**It's super late where I am right now, so I'm going to sleep XD  
Thank you for reading! Please review, and have a good night/day! **


End file.
